


Hold On

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never wanted it to come to this, but he'll do what he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an AU in which Gabriel is resurrected sometime after 6.01, but he's evil instead.

                Sam can feel the end coming. He knew it since Dean disappeared. Because there is only one person who would take Dean away like that. Gabriel always knew just how to get to Sam.

Fittingly enough, they’re in a graveyard. Gabriel stands over Dean, who is lying on the ground. It’s raining. Sam hears Dean whimper and he feels a surge of anger. Nobody makes Dean feel like that. Nobody hurts his brother. But it’s _Gabriel_. Sam doesn’t want to hurt Gabriel.

Sam doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to say. He just wants it to end.

                “Gabriel. Please.” The archangel turns. His eyes are cold, his hands bloody. Sam doesn’t recognize him anymore. He feels his heart wrench and he steps forwards. The rain pounding down masks his tears, but he can tell Gabriel sees them anyways.

                “Let him go.” Sam looks down at Dean, lying on the ground. He’s curled up slightly, a pool of blood spreading from a wound in his stomach. His breaths are shallow, but Sam knows he will make it. He has to. Gabriel tilts his head to one side. He’s holding a small knife, short and blunt. It’s far less graceful that his archangel blade, but Sam figures it will have to do.

                “You need to say it, Sammy.” Dean moves slightly, rolling over so he can look at his brother. He coughs, blood dripping from his lips.

                “Don’t, Sammy…leave me.” Sam shakes his head. Dean’s not meant to die like this. Sam steps forwards. He towers over Gabriel, but at this moment he feels incredibly small.

                “Let Dean go,” Sam says, his voice shaking a little. “Take me instead.” Dean tries to sit up, gasping in pain.

                “Fuck, no, Sam-” Gabriel snaps his fingers and Dean disappears. Sam instinctively knows he’s safe. Gabriel steps forwards. He lifts the knife and licks it. Sam swallows hard, watching Gabriel’s tongue move along the knife.

                “Well Sammy,” Gabriel says. “I never thought it would end like this.” Sam licks his lips. Gabriel’s are bloody. It’s Dean’s blood. Sam feels sick.

                “Just get it over with.” Gabriel softens. He looks like he’s regretting his actions. Sam knows that’s unlikely. Gabriel is so far from anything even remotely human anymore. He doesn’t feel sorrow anymore.

                Gabriel closes the gap between them, tugging on Sam’s jacket with his free hand. He pulls Sam down for a kiss, slipping his tongue into the hunter’s mouth. Sam tastes the metallic tang of blood. He grips Gabriel’s face in both hands, silently pleading with the archangel. Sam feels Gabriel exhale, and then there’s a sharp pain in his ribs.

                Sam closes his eyes against the tears that threaten to fall. He doesn’t break his kiss with Gabriel. He wants this, wants to die with the archangel’s name on his lips, wants to die tasting him. Sam can feel Gabriel’s free hand curling into his hair. His head starts swimming. He gets dizzy, his knees collapsing. Gabriel holds him up. And still Sam doesn’t break the kiss.

                _You wanted this_ , he thinks. _Gabriel would have wanted this. A blaze of glory. No regrets._ Sam opens his eyes. Gabriel’s looking at him, his hazel eyes emotionless.

                Sam slips the blade out of his sleeve. He can feel Gabriel start to pull away, but Sam holds on. That was one of the first things he learned; if a man is dying, stay away because the last thing he grabs will usually go to the grave with him. Sam’s grip is strong.

                “You’re a fucking idiot, Sam Winchester,” Gabriel whispers. Sam holds out the blade and thrusts it forwards. Gabriel makes no move to dodge. He almost sighs as the blade slides into his chest. Gabriel lets go of the knife and grabs Sam forcefully. He crushes their lips together and Sam shuts his eyes.

                Gabriel’s grace begins to glow, readying itself for death. Sam doesn’t look, as much as he wants to. Gabriel’s grip weakens and they fall to the ground, unable to support each other. As Sam lands, he hears a tiny whisper.

                “I love you, kiddo.” The light fades and Sam’s eyes open. His vision is blurry, but he catches sight of Gabriel’s body. Sam’s lying in the ash from Gabriel’s wing, burned onto the grass beneath them. The edges of his vision go dark and he feels himself slipping away.

                Sam knows he has maybe a minute left. He sends a prayer of apology to Cas. He knows this will hurt Dean more than anything and he hates that Cas has to be the one to tell him. But it’s the only way.

                Sam looks at Gabriel one more time. Amid the weakness and the pain, Sam smiles.

                “I love you too, Gabe.”


End file.
